


Cosmic

by bampdnim



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Drabble, First Meeting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stars, idk how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bampdnim/pseuds/bampdnim
Summary: Astronomy buff Beomgyu has always found it hard to find friends who could understand his likes. One night, he meets Yeonjun, the son of his father's close business partner. Finally, he found someone who's as passionate as him about stars./short drabble about Beomjun and stars/
Relationships: Beomjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, YeonGyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Cosmic

It all happened by chance. Beomgyu wasn't supposed to go to the business party. He never liked these things; he'd rather stay in his room reading about stars or actually staying on their roof deck to gaze at them...but tonight, it was like the stars themselves urged him to go. As soon as he arrives at the venue—an exclusive bar in the uptown—he regrets his decision. He's all alone and his father, the one who asked him to go in the first place, is nowhere to be found.

_"He's most probably busy parading my brother to all his business partners,"_ Beomgyu thinks as he downs his drink.

One thing he is thankful for in this party is the free-flowing champagne. Perhaps he can just drink a bit and then go home to look at the stars. The sky seems to always light up better when he's a little squiffy.

"Why the hell did I come here, really?" he thinks aloud.

"Same."

Beomgyu turns to the direction of the voice and sees a boy with shoulders much broader than his.

_"Probably another one of the elite jocks,"_ Beomgyu judges in his mind. he never clicks with rich, athletic people.

Noticing the boy's proximity, Beomgyu slides away slightly. The stranger tucks himself further into the counter, knees brushing against Beomgyu's.

"What the fuck!" the smaller boy flinches, earning a confused look from the stranger.

He swears he felt electricity where they touched ever so slightly.

_"What was that?"_ Beomgyu wonders.

"Are you okay?" the boy asks, tilting his head to look at Beomgyu's eyes.

Breathless because of the boy's sharp monolid eyes, Beomgyu averts his gaze and sips from his drink. He chuckles nervously, "Look, I don't do sports so I'm probably not the best person to talk to here."

"Sports?" the boy asks.

Beomgyu continues, "Yep, I don't do those, so if you came to ask me which team I'm in, then sorry I'm not in any, unlike all you chaebol sons."

"Wha—"

"Sorry, but you might want to find another person to talk to." Beomgyu wants to end this as fast as he can.

"Hey," the stranger reaches out and holds Beomgyu by the arm.

The smaller boy flinches again.

_"Fucking static,"_ he curses in his mind.

Beomgyu sees a slight curl in the boy's lips. "Okay, now he's judging me."

"You're the one judging me?" the boy asks, mirth in his eyes.

"Wait," Beomgyu pauses, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. "You read my mind?"

"You're weird, you know that?" the blue-haired stranger flashes an amused smile.

"Huh?" Beomgyu blinks.

The other boy chuckles. "You said that one out loud. I'm no mind reader...though I wish I were so I can know what my friends are actually thinking when I babble about stars."

"Stars?" Beomgyu repeats.

"Stars."

"Celebrities?"

"No."

"Shapes?"

"No."

"Stars?"

The stranger puts down his glass and slowly turns to Beomgyu to stare into his eyes again. The silver-haired boy gulps.

"Stars," the taller clarifies. "Celestial bodies."

For a moment, the two just stare at each other's eyes as if linking all their connections. Suddenly, it clicks.

"Stars!" Beomgyu exclaims. The bigger boy chuckles, amused by the unique boy he just met.

"Yes, stars!" The older claps once, glad that the other finally understood.

"You like them?"

"I love them."

"Oh, I do too!" Beomgyu says, his pitch growing higher and higher. He realizes, though, that he's getting too excited with a person he doesn't even know, so he clears his throat to calm himself down. "So sportsmen can love things like this too, huh? The more you know."

The stranger laughs. "Where did you even get the idea that I do sports?" he asks Beomgyu, his eyes turning into crescent moons.

"Wait, that's cute. It's like I'm moon gazing right now."

"I don't know if you're just unconsciously saying your thoughts out loud or you're just really smooth."

Beomgyu smacks his forehead with his palm, startling the boy beside him. "Must be the drink," he reasons in a half-dignified-half-embarrassed tone.

"Right, blame it on the drink," he says in a cocky tone and then sips from his own glass before turning to Beomgyu again. "So moon gazing, huh?"

"Shut it."

The stranger flashes a bright smile.

"Damn it," Beomgyu curses, biting his lower lip,

"Back to the question, how did you conclude that I'm an athlete?"

"All chaebol sons are," the smaller says with a shrug, to which the other boy raises an eyebrow.

"That's faulty generalization right there! Some of us are scientists or artists or whatever!"

"Can you blame me when you have shoulders that wide?" Beomgyu defends himself, but the blue haired boy merely guffaws.

"What do my shoulders have to do with that?"

"Uhh...They're athlete shoulders." Beomgyu knows that he will lose in this conversation but he keeps his sass on.

"Athlete shoulders!" The boy is now holding his tummy in laughter. "What the fuck are athlete shoulders?!"

Beomgyu asks the barman for another drink before turning back to the guy. "Can you stop clowning me?"

"You're weird!" the boy exclaims, still laughing.

"Thanks. I've been told."

The stranger notices the drop in the slender boy's tone and the glum expression that took over his features. "Wait, I didn't mean weird in a bad way!"

"Is there such a thing as weird in a good way?" Beomgyu asks in a half-hopeful and half-annoyed tone.

"There is! It's you! And I love it!"

Beomgyu's heart stops. _"He loves...it...he loves your weirdness...that's it. What the heck are you getting nervous for?"_ he reprimands himself.

"So uhh..." The stranger gulps down his drink before continuing. "What's your name?"

"Choi Beomgyu." The silver haired boy holds his lips so quickly after saying that. He knows better not to give his name so easily to strangers, but it seems like his inhibitions are slowly slipping away.

"Oh, Choi Beomgyu!"

Startled by the strong reaction, Beomgyu asks, "You know me?"

The boy shakes his head and grins. "I just think you have a pretty name...Like you."

"Thanks." Beomgyu looks down, thanking the strong blue lighting in the bar that's hiding the redness creeping up his cheeks. He clears his throat before speaking. "How about you? What's your name?"

"Choi Yeonjun."

"Choi Yeonjun...do you—"

"Wait," the boy holds Beomgyu by the arm.

_Electricity._

"What?" Beomgyu flinches, rubbing his arm to rid himself of the tingling feeling.

"Say that again!" Yeonjun demands.

"Say what again?"

"My name," the boy says with pleading eyes.

"Huh?"

"Please."

Beomgyu hesitates because of the strange request, but he eventually gives in. "Choi Yeonjun."

The blue-haired boy closes his eyes and grasps his chest. Beomgyu looks at him in confusion. Yeonjun opens his eyes after a brief moment, saying, "Thanks."

"For?"

"That has to be my most favorite sounds ever."

"What?" Beomgyu's heartbeat is growing more and more rapid by the second.

"You calling my name."

"Uhm...we just met?" The light haired boy felt like exploding but he perfectly masks it with a sassy tone.

"Exactly," Yeonjun mutters as if he's telling the obvious. This paints confusion all over Beomgyu's face, so he couldn't help but comment. "You're cute." 

Beomgyu opens his mouth to speak but no words came out so he closes it again.

"Did you mention you love stars?" Yeonjun tries to spark the conversation again while looking at the most beautiful stars he has ever seen: Beomgyu's eyes.

"Yes, I do!" Beomgyu's enthusiasm is quick to come back. "Actually, I watch them every night on my roof deck!" He pauses in thought and confesses, "Come to think of it, I'd rather be there right now!"

"Rather than here talking to me?" Yeonjun feigns hurt by clutching his chest dramatically.

"Well..." Beomgyu scratches his nape.

Yeonjun chuckles and inches a bit closer to the smaller boy. "You really love stars, huh? And I love them too...so how about you show them to me from your roof deck?"

Beomgyu thinks it over for a brief moment. He just met this guy and he knows nothing him besides the fact that he's a son of one of his father's business partners. If Beomgyu were sane, he would know not to invite strangers into his house, more so in his haven: the roof deck...but there's something about the way the boy's eyes sparkle. He seems so...sincere. Beomgyu has been looking all his life for someone who can understand him and appreciate the things he loves...and here's Yeonjun. Finally...So he smiles and nods, saying, "Let's go."

Beomgyu downs the last of his drink, takes a deep breath, and holds Yeonjun's. Just doing that with a boy he just met is enough to make his heart race violently against his chest.

"Man..." Yeonjun mutters in a low voice. "My heart won't calm down."

Beomgyu and Yeonjun keep their hands together as they walk through the streets, into the penthouse, and up the roof deck. No one noticed them leaving the party. After all, they are just two eccentric young men in everyone's eyes and they absolutely didn't fit in that party. They settle in Beomgyu's favorite spot on the roof deck: a queen-sized bed right at the center of the viewing room.

"Look! that one's so pretty!" Yeonjun exclaims, pointing at a specially bright star.

"The Betelguese!" Beomgyu cheers excitedly.

"It is!"

Beomgyu directs his gaze to Yeonjun, then back to the stars, and then back to the boy's face again. There's not much difference in terms of beauty.

"I'm not gonna lie, Beomgyu, I'm interested in Astronomy but I don't think I have enough knowledge on it aside from what I know about stars..." Yeonjun confesses.

Beomgyu breathes in the cold winter air as he waits for him to continue.

"...So do you mind if we meet again and you tell me more about this topic?"

Beomgyu smiles, realizing what the other was implying. "Of course."

"Thank you." Yeonjun takes the boy's much smaller hand and encloses it in his. "This feels surreal..."

Beomgyu chuckles. "I know right. Who would have known I'd let a stranger into my house so late at night?"

"Hey," the blue haired boy retorts. "I'm not a stranger! I'm—"

"Choi Yeonjun."

Yeonjun's breath hitches. The sound of Beomgyu calling his name is the most heartwarming thing he has ever encountered. Dare he say, it's even more beautiful and overwhelming than the sight of a million stars in front of them.

Beomgyu smiles. "Thanks, Yeonjun."

"For what?"

The boy's smile softens as he takes a deep breath, completely enchanting Yeonjun with the minute gesture. "For the first time, I feel like I belong."

"I feel like you've always belonged," Yeonjun says, staring into Beomgyu's beautiful wide eyes that sparkle like the stars they so love.

"You belong in this beauty."

Beomgyu squeezes Yeonjun's hand and flashes a warm smile. "You belong here too, Yeonjun...We belong here."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter: https://twitter.com/bampdnim/status/1201157096730816518
> 
> It was a spur of the moment au so please excuse that it's conversation-driven. ;-;


End file.
